


trick or treat!

by wisterispidey



Series: irondad bingo: halloween edition [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kid Peter Parker, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, theyre both smart bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisterispidey/pseuds/wisterispidey
Summary: Peter wasn’t really sure how Ned thought they’d be able to talk to Tony Stark if they went trick or treating at the Stark Tower, but it was worth a shot.(bingo prompt: trick or treating)





	trick or treat!

**Author's Note:**

> this is canon now change my mind

Honestly, Peter thought the idea was kinda crazy at first, but he couldn’t just say no and just disappoint Ned.

Everyone knew that Tony Stark gave out candy at Stark Tower for the trick or treaters, but would he really wanna listen to two eleven year olds and their ideas on the arc reactor?

Probably not, but it was worth a shot.

“Fine,” Peter relented, and Ned whooped, throwing his arms around Peter.

“Come on man, mom says she’ll drop us off for a bit,” Ned started, “but we gotta go now!”

Peter nodded, excitement flooding his mind because what if they actually got meet _the_ Tony Stark?

Actually, Peter technically had met him before at the Stark Expo, but he was pretty sure if he told Ned that he'd freak out or something.

“Do you think Tony Stark’ll like our costumes?” Ned asked, grabbing the hammer for his Thor costume.

Peter looked down at his Iron Man costume, and now that he thought about it, it was kinda dorky but he worked hard to make the costume so brownie points.

“Yeah, of course he will, how could you not like Iron Man and Thor?”  
__

When Peter got to the Tower, his jaw nearly dropped—he’d seen it multiple times before on the news but never this close, it was so tall.

Ned said he couldn’t see Tony Stark, which kinda sucked but hey, they’d still get free candy.

“Hey kid! You, Iron Man costume,” someone shouted and he turned around.

Peter’s eyes widened because holy crap, Tony Stark was talking to _him._

“Hey kid, great costume,” the man smiled kindly, “you and your buddy clearly have good taste.”

Ned gawked, his hammer dropping to the floor, “Um, wow, Tony Stark, wow, uh this is _so_ cool.”

Peter nodded his agreement, a wide smile behind his Iron Man mask.

“It’s an honor to meet you, Mr. Stark,” Peter started, “your work with the arc reactor is so cool, and I read all the works you published!”

Tony raised an eyebrow, the kid looked like he was about ten or so, and he _read_ his works? 

Pepper would probably get mad but this kid already seemed smarter than half the businessmen he talked to everyday.

“Really? Any criticism or feedback I should know about?” 

Peter’s face flushed bright red, and Ned elbowed his friend.

“Dude come on, your idea was so cool okay, this might be your only chance to talk to Tony Stark,” he whispered.

“Um, well no offense to your design or anything Mr. Stark,” Peter rambled, “but what if you could use your arc reactor and nanotech together, y’know?”

Tony nodded, encouraging him to continue.

“I did some research and it could be possible to make an Iron Man suit with it—so maybe it could help you suit up faster or something?”

Peter gulped, he basically just told Tony Stark that his suits could be better, what if he got banned from the Tower forever?

Holy shit, that kid was _amazing._ There’d obviously need to be some tweaks done here and there, but the idea was possible—the kid needed an internship or something.

“Damn kid, that’s amazing,” Tony praised, “and you just thought of this?”

Ned butt in before Peter could answer, “Yeah! We were just reading about the arc reactor and then poof—he just got the idea.”

Peter grinned in embarrassment, but he sent a grateful smile to his friend anyway.

“Smart kids,” Tony nodded and both friends grinned at each other.

“give it a couple years and you’ll probably be working at Stark Industries,” Tony paused, “actually work anywhere you want, but never Oscorp please, Osborn gives me the jitters.”

Peter laughed, and Ned snickered his agreement.

“Aw crap, I gotta hand out candy to the other kids,” Tony handed them two full bags of candy, “split that or something, happy Halloween kids!”

Ned gaped at the large bag of candy, and Peter nearly choked—this was gonna last them for most of next year!

“Happy Halloween, Mr. Stark!” Peter called out, earning a smile from the genius.

Man, that was so awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> reviews and criticism are appreciated as well.
> 
> thank you so much for reading <3000


End file.
